13 going on 30
by Robin The Girl Wonder
Summary: Superwholock with a real person start. Do not OWN anything
1. Airport awesomeness

"Rosemary you can trust me." Kyle said to me. "Don't, Kyle just don't" I said before turning and walking away. " Fine, if I can't have you no one can." He said before he shot me with a gun he had stole from his officer father and left me to die. Which in hindsight was stupid. Left me in my own flat where I had a adoptive father, but I always called him by his first name, Sherlock, who would find me and hopefully save me. He had met him only a few times but knew he worked with the police as a consulting detective. Yes, Sherlock Holmes would save me, I hope.

2 years earlier…

"Come on Nikki we have a flight to get on and we still need to get Matt!" I yelled up the stairs to my best friend. We were at my house and the taxi was outside. My parents were in London. Matt or Matthew, Nikki, and I were going to meet them there. Ok before I go further I must say that we were big Doctor Who, Supernatural and Sherlock nerds, so going to London was like a dream for us. "If you don't get you butt down here, now I am going to leave you here and just take Matt, and not bring you anything back!" I yelled again and that time it worked. She flew down the stairs and out the door to the taxi with her bags. " Here I am, Sorry for make you wait" she said. " Ya, Just get in" we put our bags in the back and kept our backpacks with us.  
We made it to Matt's place and he got in the taxi soon after. We made small talk all the way to the airport and then got our bags and ran to the check in desk. We had matching SuperWhoLock backpacks and they had our vlogging names, Meggan Grayson along with Jaide Capri and Zach Wozn, embroidered under the picture. I Had Sherlock and the Doctor on mine, Matt had the Doctor with Sam and Dean, Nikki had Sherlock, The Doctor, with Sam and Dean on it. We were walking to our gate when someone tapped my on the shoulder. I stop and turn around to see my friend YJ. I called her YJ because of the fact I couldn't say her real name. I had forgotten that she was meeting us at the gate. She had to come because she was our number one fan and her parents had to go on a business trip and we had to watch her (she was only 3 years younger than us, we're 18). She joined our little group and then we went to the gate and sat down to wait for boarding.

We had been talking about how sherlock lived the reichenbach fall and I had turned my notebook into a flowchart explaining it with my sonic screwdriver, when a man walks up with a few others laughing and tapped me on the shoulder. I turn around and there in front of me is Matt Smith in full Doctor mode with Benedict Cumberbatch in Sherlock, along with Martin Freeman as Watson, and those two dudes (What I Forgot their names!) as Sam and Dean. At that point I thought I went crazy. I turned and looked at the others in the SuperChocolateify team and their jaws had dropped. "Great Matt you broke them." Said Benedict. I at that point snapped out of it and said "Ummm, Hi." My first words to them were 'Ummm, Hi"! how stupid am I. Matt Smith looked at Ben and said "Their those kids that have that great theory for how Sherlock survived and before that they had how I survived and before how the Dark Knight survived. They are the SuperChocolateify team!" That gathered some looks from the old people that were sitting in front of us. Then, It gets better he starts listing out our vlog names, "Meggan Grayson is the one with the sonic, Jaide Capri with the laptop, Zach Wozn with the camera, and YJ soul their biggest fan." Lets put on the record that we were live streaming that and that went online because one viewer wanted a better explanation on that. "WOW. You know your stuff…we were livestreaming here say 'hi' to the camera." SuperWhoLock looked at the camera and then back at me. Matt/Zach, and of the lack of confusion Matt/Zach is Superchocolateify Matt, looked at me and pointed to his watch, I knew that I only had 5 or 6 minutes of explanation left so I said "I only have a few minutes of explanation left so, if you want to meet after we could meet somewhere, if that's ok?" SuperWhoLock look at each other and nodded, then Ben said, "Ok we were going to get something to eat before Matt went all fangirly so meet at gate E25 down that way?" I looked at my team and they shrugged and nodded. So, I turn back around and nodded and was about to speak when Nikki cut me off by saying, "Sure love to." in a false and bad british accent. SuperWhoLock walked out of sight and that's when I went into fangirl mode and slowly turned around and looked at the camera and Matt and asked "Did you get that?" Matt nodded and said "We just got more viewers and subscribers, so go back to what you were saying."

So, I went back to talking and finished and we did our sign-off and started to pack up. We all put our laptops away and Matt put his camera away and grabbed our carry on bags on top of the backpacks. Then, we went to the gate we had said we would meet them at only to realize that our backpacks showed how big fans we are.

We were within sight of the gate when, out of nowhere Matt Smith comes running and slides to a stop in front of us. Superlock comes running towards Matt Smith and also come sliding to a stop in front of us. Then, someone yells "SuperWhoLock, get back here and take your bags!". I look to who yelled, and of course it was Jenna-Louise Coleman dressed as Clara Oswin Oswald. They all run back and take their bags from her and ran back with her following. She looked at us and when we didn't say anything.


	2. Flights and Cosplays

We got lunch at one of the many small restaurants in the terminal. Walking with superwholock in a crowded airport was drawing looks. The four of us had our backpacks and our carry one small suitcase, each, that had a something to wear in case our bigger bags got lost. We ended up in one of the many shops when both Matts decided they needed something when over the announcements we heard "Flight 2876, 10:00 o'clock to London, has been delayed until tonight at 7:30 EST, If you wish to be moved to another flight please come to the check in desk at once. Thank you for your cooperation." Matt, Nikki, YJ, and I all looked at each other at once. We had to get a sooner flight. We had to be at a Con in 2 days. Which means to us that we have 2 days to get rid of jet lag. As we started running back to our gate to get an earlier flight I yelled back to superwholock "We have to get an earlier flight to London. We have a Con to be at. Be right back."

Good thing we ran to the desk and were the first ones in line to change our flight. We had all booked tickets near each other because YJ couldn't sit alone on the 7 hour flight. The current flight we were on was supposed to start boarding in 10 minutes. The only flight that left sooner was at 12 and only had first class seats, due to the fact that they were open, we traded our tickets in for those and only had to pay $40 more. YJ and I would be near each other and Matthew (Matt/Zach is now Matthew)and Nikki would be next to each other, too.

We made it back to the shop where we left superwholock. Matt and Ben came up to us and asked if we had made it on to a new flight. "We made it on flight 3678 to london at 12, and got the last seats which were the last ones." "Can I see your tickets?" asked Ben. We nodded and handed them over. Ben looked at them and Matt looked over his shoulder at them. "Were on the same flight and I have the seat next you, Meggan, and since YJ is sitting on the other side, Ben will be next to her." said Matt. The supers when to their flight going to Oklahoma so, they left.

The flight was where it got interesting. For the first 3 or so hours, I was on my laptop working on my novel and talking with Matt. YJ had fallen asleep in 2, and was passed out on Ben's shoulder. Nikki and Matthew were working on the panel that we were supposed to be on, we were explaining that anyone can cosplay and have a vlog/blog. I couldn't stand it, I had to ask. "Why are you guys in costumes? I am dieing to know." I finally asked, only 5 hours after first meeting him. "It started with the heads of our shows sending us our costumes and a plane ticket…" I shouldn't have asked. Half an hour later and he was still going on. I saw Ben in the corner of my eye trying not to giggle. It ended with "..and that's when we meet you."

The summary of that story is simple. The heads sent them there costumes to America where they all happened to be -New York- with a ticket to London and a note saying that they had to wear their costumes because they dared them to and it was good publicity. They all meet at the gate and being celebrities they all knew each other and decided since they had time to go and get something to eat -they had time. Then, Matt spotted us talking and ran over. The end. How did that story take half an hour, I don't know.

I fell asleep on Matt's shoulder and Matt was out with his head on mine. Ben told me after we landed and went through security. Then proceeded to ask if we had a ride where we were staying and I told him to hold that thought and called my parents. Turns out the business they had to do in London was finished, but the boss wanted them in Mulan in the morning. We still got to stay in the condo and there was plenty of space for all of us, Matthew and Nikki had their own room (they were dating), YJ and I would have our own rooms. The problem was how to get there. I told Ben and Matt all of that and looked at each other and started having a conversation. Ben was mumbling "I could fit 2 in my car, Matt, could you drive the other two?" "Dibs on Meggan and YJ." It was settled Ben would take Matthew and Nikki, and Matt would drive YJ and I. After the 20 minute drive there we learned that Matt lived in the same building, just above us.

The four of us were planning to do a doctor who marathon, when we were finishing our doctor who cosplays. Matthew is the Ninth Doctor, Nikki is River, YJ is Rose, and I was to be the Eleventh Doctor. We ended up inviting Matt over for the marathon. Our original plan was to go threw at least one season for each character but, with Matt there it would be a bit weird. When we watch Who, we watch Who and get deep, like quoting things, yelling at characters, crying, screaming, etc. But, with Matt there I would feel bad criticizing Eleven. On the other hand I can see what he thinks of my cosplay, the tweed jacket I got is a replica of his. Matthew and YJ are done with their costumes, all Nikki and I would have to do is work on our wigs. After all, I am ginger and I need to be brunette, and Nikki is brunette with straight hair and needs to be blonde and curly.

We had finished making 3 pizzas when, Matt knocked on our door. He had gone home to change. We also changed, in to our almost done cosplays, we were playing a joke on him. I went to get the door, sonic out and prepared to sonic him. As I opened the door yelled "Hello, do come in." As I turn on my heels and start walking away I yell "Don't just stand there gaping like a fish, close the door." He came in and walked into the kitchen where Nikki was standing with her recently finished wig, that she completed all when I was cooking my little butt off, and was working on tossing a salad. Then, I led Matt to where Matthew was sitting at the table working on making a timey-wimey machine for me. "Hey, Nine. Look who made it." I said. Then, I ran into the kitchen and helped Nikki carry out the pizzas and salad. We went back into the dining room, where I only saw Matthew working with his hot glue gun. "He went to change, if you were wondering. He also said and I quote 'Go ahead and eat but save me some, but don't start the marathon without me.' unquote."


End file.
